Because I Met You
by Zoedigg
Summary: I'm trying out something new. This will depend on reviews to continue. Kakashi x Kushina. Kakashi runs into Kushina one day. Kushina is moved to Kakashi's team and Kakashi slowly begins to change for the better as he spends more time with Kushina, and he begins to have feelings for her.


***author's note***

**Hey guys! XD Well I moved out of Swiftshift's account and made a user for myself :3 I'm gonna be writing more often since exams will be over tomorrow! (finally!) Please take time to review and if you have anything to point out to me, feel free to pm me. I'm always open to helpful criticism XD I hope you like this!  
*end author's note***

**Normal POV**

A little white-haired seven-year-old boy strolled down the streets of Konoha looking around uncomfortably. It wasn't so much the stares of the people that bothered him. He didn't think of himself as very weird at all. It was the fact that he was looking for someplace else to eat that really bugged him.

**Kakashi POV**

_I wonder why the villagers keep on staring at me… I don't think I'm the only seven-year-old boy who walks around with a blade…_

I was somewhat bothered by the villager's stares… and hungry… and quite curious about that barbecue place… and hungry.

I stepped through the doorway of the restaurant and held out a bill to the lady at the front… if that's what you call her… desk lady? Lady of the desk?

_Yes. I shall call her the Lady Of the Desk. It sounds good. Cool. When I'm a dad I'm gonna call my son Son of the Awesome._

Then I wondered what kind of parent would name their child like that. It's just… weird.

"Kakashi! It's been a while."

I stopped wondering what to name my child at that point. The name in my head was "Fabulous" for a boy, and "Sexy" for a girl. Then I'd change my last name to Beast…

"Kakashi, how are you?" said a voice, interrupting my amazing outburst of creativity. I looked up and saw a raven-haired boy, a little older than I am.

_I have a name for you… Hole of the Ass._

Obito Uchiha grinned as he stole my barbecue. His stupid hair. Stupid face. Stupid words. Stupi—

"I heard you were promoted to chunin recently," he said, feasting on the meal I paid for.

_Bastard._

"Yes I was, Obito." I said, "Jealous? And I'm younger than you too! I guess that means I'm sooo much better than you. Of course, maybe I'll stop rubbing it in if you give my food back and if you paid me twice the price of the barbecue!"

He began eating my food more hastily. I hated this guy. He was always just so full of himself. Plus, that was the last of my cash!

_New name. Menopausal… of the bastard. Wait. No. Menopausal Bastard._

"Just because you're younger than me and higher ranking than me doesn't mean that—"

"Well I'M leading tomorrow's mission, and if I do well, I'll be promoted to jonin. You better cooperate, genin." I said, smirking, "Even if you don't, the mission's still bound to succeed, Baka-san."

Obito stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a little of the barbecue on the plate.

_Awwwww did I hurt your feelings, Menopausal Bastard? Too bad… you deserved that. And boy, am I going to push you hard tomorrow._

Soon enough, I stood up and left the restaurant, still hungry. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few coins. This should be enough for a bowl of ramen.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi ended up buying ramen. His face scrunched up as he took in the noodle soup mouthful after mouthful. He didn't like ramen very much. He stood and took off into the village, walking into a dark alley, where he would usually practice his chidori, since there was less danger of casualties there than in the training field, especially since there was a lot more people there at this time of year. He always hated it in the training grounds, anyway.

**Kakashi POV**

I walked into the dark alley and exhaled.

_Keep a clear mind, Kakashi. You got this. This is definitely gonna work this time. Just focus._

I focused all my chakra into my palm, gradually adding to the pressure of the chakra.

_Come on…_

There was a blue spark, and suddenly a blue ball of lightning appeared at my palm.

_SHIT!_

I slammed into the wall, face first. I should probably learn to control the chidori first before I use it. That was stupid.

I clutched my bleeding nose in an attempt to lessen the bleeding, which evidently was not working. Not even a little bit. I began to wonder if it was worth the walk back home…

_Nah… father would be disappointed. It's only a nosebleed._

As I turned the corner, I saw a red-haired girl disappear into a small pathway. She looked like she had been in a hurry for something, and I'm sure that I have never seen that face before. I had always been good with faces and I would know if this girl was from Konoha. I would have played hide-and-seek with her at least once.

Curious, I followed her into the path and examined her. Her mannerisms were definitely different, and her skin color was lighter than all of ours.

_Wait. Why am I following her, anyway? Does this make me a stalker? No. This is data gathering. Not stalking. Nope, definitely not stalking at all. _

"I can see you, you know?"

"See who?"

_Well that was exceedingly stupid of me._

"Kakashi Hatake, right? You're the White Flash's son!"

"How did you know me?"

"Everyone knows you! You're the child prodigy! The youngest chunin here in the leaf!"

_Yeah she's definitely weird. But she was a good weird. _

"Uhh... thanks… I guess… for knowing me?" I said, awkwardly. She definitely was not from here. She was too… weird.

"It's my pleasure" she said sticking her tongue out, "By the way, I'm Kushina Uzumaki! Pleasure to meet you!"

_Should I tell her my name or not? Wait. She already knows my name._

"And mine is Kakashi Hatake, but you already knew that." I said, walking slowly towards her, "so, Kushina, why were you running away?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, her eyes glued to the floor, "It's really weird."

_So are you, actually._

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me," I said, smiling.

"Well," she said, "I'm running away from a monster."

_Yup, she's weird, alright._


End file.
